


Three Years to the Day

by Kelenloth



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, post s5, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelenloth/pseuds/Kelenloth
Summary: It's been three years since the Horde was defeated and the magic of Etheria was freed. A moment of Deja vu gives Adora some perspective, and helps her ask an important question.A short scene of pure fluff for Catra and Adora. I just have a lot of feelings, okay?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 234





	Three Years to the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this basically by accident this morning. I'm sure other people have written the same but better. I just have so may feelings about these two.

As of this morning, it had been three years to the day. Three years since the magic of this land was freed from centuries of bondage, three years since the threat of the Horde had been wiped away. Etheria itself seemed to celebrate its freedom this morning; waking slowly and stretching and glorying it its own dawn.

Golden light flowed down from the large windows of Bright Moon as Adora followed suit. She and the Best Friend Squad had places to be today, but there was still time to take it slowly. Catra had woken early this morning and had decided to go for a run, but Adora had stayed behind in bed. It was not like her to be so thoughtful, or to miss out on a chance to race Catra across the lawn. Perhaps it was something about her connection to the magic of this world; something about which she discovered more every day. Today felt like it was building to something, somehow. And she would need to be present and centered for when it came.

The first anniversary of the Hode’s defeat had been a day of celebration. The second had been more sombre; not a days-long feast, but a time of remembrance for all those who had been lost before victory was achieved. On this, the third anniversary, some form of normalcy was to be achieved, as the Princesses all had time to settle back into their re-established homes, and remember the great tradition of their people. A Princess Ball it would be, hosted by the now reinstated Princess Scorpia, in the area once known as the Fright Zone.

Adora had been back to the Fright Zone many times since. It was hard to tell now where the once barren land began and ended now; all was green and lush and beautiful. But where the trees stopped and the rocky hills and pastureland started was Scorpia’s domain; home to deep, cool caverns of crystal, and to high cliffs and beautiful overlooks. It would be quite a sight to see the newly rebuilt castle decked out for a ball.

The ball would not start until the early evening, but she and her friends had determined to leave early and make their way slowly, taking in the scenery on the way. This was not, Catra had made it very clear, because anyone in their party was adverse to teleporting, but simply to see more of the wonderful land they were going to celebrate.

Adora was unusually quiet as she bathed and changed into the dress she had selected for the occasion. It was long and white and very She-Ra of her, if she did say so herself, and Glimmer had whistled when she saw it, and said that her mother Angela would have loved to have seen them now. Adora brushed her hair - worn down now. That had been partly Catra’s recommendation. She always liked playing with it, which always felt amazing. All the same, it had taken some time for Adora to not wake up every morning, throw her hair into a ponytail, and be off. It had taken time for her muscles and bones to realise that there was no more war to be won. That not every moment needed to be action and effort. That she could rest.

That’s what this moment, and this day was really about. Adora put down her hairbrush and looked back up into the mirror - more accurately the waterfall she had been using as a mirror - as she heard a familiar laugh ringing down the hall. 

“Just let me brush it!” Glimmer called as the great doors behind her were opened.

“No!” Catra burst in, fleeing the now giggling Queen to hide herself behind Adora and avoid the threatened hairbrush.

Adora’s brow knit as an odd sensation itched in the back of her mind, and the bottom of her gut. It took her a moment to name it; Deja vu.

“Don’t let her touch me, she’s gonna torture me!” Catra’s hands danced around Adora’s shoulders as she circled her and Glimmer followed with the dreaded brush. Catra came to rest at last behind her with both hands on her arm; her accustomed place, as close to Adora’s side as she could be. Adora blinked, and tried to focus on the here and the now, but her friends took no notice of her hesitation.

“Do you always have to be this dramatic?” Glimmer scolded playfully.

A moment later Bow had joined them. “Come on, guys. If we’re late to Scorpia’s first ball, she’s gonna kill us.” Bow placed a gentle hand on his wife’s shoulder, and she melted into his embrace with a lighthearted smile.

“Fine!” Glimmer agreed, “You’re off the hook - this time.”

Adora could hear and feel as Catra gave her response, sticking her adorable little tongue out at Glimmer and pressing even closer over Adora’s shoulder.

There was something important about this moment. Adora could feel it. It was heavy, but it was floating away. As Glimmer and Bow turned back to the door, Adora felt the moment slipping away.

“You coming?” Catra stepped around and turned back to her, offering her hand. Only now did she seem to finally realise the concern on Adora’s face.

“I…” Adora reached out slowly, as if one sudden movement might shatter this moment forever. An irrational fear gripped her, that this was all a dream. Too good to be true. But her hand slipped into Catra’s, solid and familiar, like it was always meant to be.

Adora’s breath caught, and tears rose unbidden in her eyes. The next moment, and with a great cry, she was on her knees, sobbing.

“Adora!?” Catra’s voice was pure concern, and her hands flew to Adora’s shoulders as she followed her down to the floor. “Adora! Oh god, what’s wrong?”

Adora could not catch her breath enough to speak. She didn't even know why she was crying, only that she couldn’t, wouldn’t, and shouldn’t stop. It was too much. Too... too good. So good she could hardly stand it. She gripped Catra’s hand and smiled up at her close face.

“Adora are you okay?” Catra stammered, “Look, we… we don’t have to go to the party. We could stay here,” she glanced around looking for any sort of aid, while Adora’s tearful sighs turned into choked laughs, “Adora - Adora talk to me, what’s wrong?”

Adora did not answer, but cupped Catra’s face and pulled her in for a kiss - a long, deep, urgent kiss, her hands wrapped round the back of Catra’s head and shoulders, and Catra’s own came to pull her close in turn. She might not understand this moment, but she was always ready to reciprocate.

At last, Adora pulled back. “I love you,” she sighed, bewildered by the weight of her own love, and the impossibility of putting it into better words. “I love you.”

Catra smiled, but her brow was still furrowed. “I love you too, idiot,” the words now flowed naturally from her lips, and were repeated almost every day. “Now what’s wrong, why are you crying?” Catra raised a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong.” Adora pressed her brow to Catra’s and breathed deep, memorizing everything about this moment - it’s touch and feel and smell. “This is… everything I ever wanted.” Tears were still streaked down her face, but pure laughter bubbled up from Adora’s heart.

“Mmm,” Catra purred in her ear, as Adora pulled her into a tight hug. “I am pretty great.” 

Adora laughed again, a sharp chuckle, and pulled back once more to look Catra in the eye. “Hey Catra?”

“Hey Adora,” there was always something in the way she said this, something that made Adora bite her own lip, and wish she was biting Catra’s. Right now, however, words were falling out of her mouth before she even knew them.

“Do you want to get married?” She asked, casually.

Catra stiffened, and leaned back an inch “What like… for real?” Her eyes darted round again, and her tail twitched. “You want, like, a ceremony and stuff?” It was not a question they had completely ignored for the last three years, but one which they had both comfortably settled into having no need for. Weddings were for Glimmer and Bow, they didn’t need all that. Just each other, they had said. That was about two years ago.

Now, in the light of this golden dawn, with so much filling her heart, Adora’s smile was radiant as she asked a simple “Why not?” Catra smiled, and Adora could not help adding a jab: “I bet Scorpia would do it. After all, she’s been through Force Captain Training.”

“Oh. My god. I wish she had never told you about that.” The look of amused indignation of Catra’s face was more than worth it, but as she pulled farther away Adora found she missed even the smallest amount of Catra’s warm touch.

“You know I’m teasing!” Adora pulled her closer again by the arm, and placed another kiss on her cheek. “So…” she settled back to look Catra in the eye again. “You up for it?”

“Are… are you?” This time, Carta held her gaze, and swallowed hard. There was a fear there that Adora knew well; Catra’s fear of letting Adora down, and of showing her own hand. But fear held no sway between them today. Adora laughed.

“Yes. Obviously. That’s why I’m asking,” she smiled, placing a comforting hand now on Catra’s face, and at last adopted an earnest tone. “Catra will you marry me?”

The answer was immediate, as laughter came back to wash away any of Catra’s fear. “Of course I will, you idiot.”

Catra’s lips immediately found Adora’s own once more, and this time they took their time, exploring and nuzzling and gripping tighter. Adora shut her eyes and let the feeling and the knowledge fill her. Catra had said yes. Yes to being with her forever. It was not a surprise, but definitely worth celebrating. She pulled Catra into a crushing embrace, and felt like she might very well explode.

A gust of wind blew then through the window, as if Etheria itself was joining their embrace, and the wonderful magic of being in love. When Adora at last opened her eyes, Catra was laughing at her.

“Wow Adora. I haven’t had that effect in a while…” she smirked proudly. Adora looked down, and realised her situation. She was no longer wearing her white dress, but her battle attire, a glowing sword now in her hand.

“Ah.” She-Ra said. It had been a bit of a joke, the first few weeks after the battle, that Catra could trigger her transformation with a kiss. She had thought she had gotten it under control, but apparently She-Ra needed to join in on this particular celebration as well. Hmm. Well. She-Ra loved Catra too. Adora bent down and kissed her again.

They were, somehow, standing now, possibly in effect of the magic which had overtaken her, and She-Ra wasted no time pressing this to an advantage, and pinning a grinning Catra to the nearest wall.

A full minute later, while Adora laid a sweet trail of kisses up the side of her fiance’s neck, the door behind them burst open again.

“Come on guys we- UHG What the hell?” Glimmer’s voice raised to a yell as she saw She-Ra standing there in all her might, and her friends making out instead of getting ready for the ball. “Adora… Catra, you had one job!” She threw the hairbrush at them, but it landed near Catra’s feet. From the other side of She-Ra, Catra stuck her tongue out at Glimmer again.

Undeterred, Adora turned to her friend. “We’re getting married!” she said with all the joy in her heart.

Glitter’s response was - there was only one appropriate word - loud.

“WHAT?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Bow, from the next room: “I CALL BEST MAN!”


End file.
